


История о Ронни Скиатто, демонах и кошках

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: 1934 (конец седьмой новеллы - начало восьмой); содержит частичные спойлеры по отношению к двенадцатой новелле по 2002 году<br/>Феррара - город в Италии<br/>Замок герцога д`Эсте - замок третьего мужа Лукреции Борджиа, находится в Италии</p><p>Размещение: только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	История о Ронни Скиатто, демонах и кошках

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: 1934 (конец седьмой новеллы - начало восьмой); содержит частичные спойлеры по отношению к двенадцатой новелле по 2002 году  
> Феррара - город в Италии  
> Замок герцога д`Эсте - замок третьего мужа Лукреции Борджиа, находится в Италии
> 
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Ронни Скиатто любил кошек. Выбегая на задний двор покурить, он никогда не забывал прихватить тарелку с потрохами, заботливо оставленными поваром. И, пока он дымил, местная хвостатая красавица уничтожала ужин.  
\- Все и на этот раз удачно? – Майза вышел следом во двор и прикрыл за собой дверь. Кошка, увлеченная мясом, даже не обратила на него внимания - привыкла. Она лапой зацепила тарелку и подтащила ее к себе. Ронни усмехнулся:  
\- Как всегда. Блудные дети возвращены домой, другие дети не будут мешаться у нас под ногами. Слишком все хорошо. Ну да ладно.  
Ронни затянулся и повертел сигарету в руках.  
\- Любопытно, насколько человеческие привычки заразны.  
Майза приподнял бровь:  
\- Кто бы говорил, - он с интересом посмотрел на кошку, уничтожившую свой ужин в одно мгновение и теперь пытающуюся отмыть испачканную морду. – У нее есть ошейник? – Майза присмотрелся. – Я не замечал.  
Ронни пожал плечами:  
\- Она все-таки не бездомная.  
\- Почему бы тогда тебе не взять ее к себе? – удивился Майза. Он присел на корточки: ошейник выглядел слишком богатым для дворовой кошки.  
\- Не собираюсь ограничивать даму стенами, если она хочет гулять, - Ронни усмехнулся.  
\- Лукреция, - наконец, прочитал Майза надпись на медальоне. От удивления он моргнул: - Ты назвал кошку в честь?..  
\- Лукреции Борджиа, - Ронни серьезно кивнул и мечтательно вздохнул, - в садах замка герцога д`Эсте с ней было так интересно поговорить…  
\- Ты никогда не рассказывал, - Майза встал и отряхнул брюки. Кошка смотрела на него по-царски снисходительно. Аваро снял очки и вытащил платок, чтобы протереть их.  
\- Как от скуки пошел работать садовником? – Ронни усмехнулся. Он начал загибать пальцы, как будто что-то подсчитывая: - Это было до… того, как через сто лет меня вызвали первые алхимики, а потом еще через сто – вы. Когда живешь почти вечность, всё это ерунда, конечно, но временами мне было очень скучно, - он затушил сигарету и выбросил окурок в мусорный бак. – К тому же у людей, вызывающих демона, иногда такие странные желания…  
Майза покачал головой. За эти двести лет он так и не научился различать, когда Ронни говорит правду, когда полуправду, а когда просто подшучивает, потому что ему скучно и он хочет посмотреть на реакцию людей.  
\- Фиро, кстати, извинился за домино, - Майза улыбнулся. – Теперь Эннис отпаивает его настойкой. Кажется, со всеми этими приключениями под дождем он все-таки умудрился подхватить простуду.  
\- Горячая голова, - Ронни погладил кошку и поднял блюдо. – Надо позвонить Гандорам.  
Майза удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Те детишки не будут нам мешать. Возможно, мы будем сотрудничать. Я подумаю над перспективами, - он усмехнулся, открывая дверь. – Они забавные. Сумели отвоевать себе нейтралитет…  
\- Ронни! – Фиро вывалился ему навстречу, прерывая разговор. Всклоченный, в одних брюках, кое-как заправленной рубашке и болтающихся подтяжках, он босиком прыгал на пороге, придерживая грелку у лба одной рукой и держа во второй какой-то пакет. Позади со скрещенными на груди руками стояла недовольная Эннис.  
\- Фиро Проченцо, - хорошо поставленным голосом начал Майза.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - уши Фиро горели красным. – Но это важно. Ронни, кто-то подбросил это под дверь. Сена не рассмотрела, кто. Просто какой-то тип в длинном плаще.  
\- В следующий раз, Эннис, - Скиатто сунул кошачью тарелку Фиро и забрал у него конверт, - просто сбиваешь с ног и связываешь. Считай, мое благословление у тебя на это есть.  
Фиро проворчал что-то под нос. Майза усмехнулся.  
\- Сейчас самое время взять его за уши, - Ронни продолжил тем же невозмутимым тоном, каким разговаривал о делах, - и оттащить назад лечиться.  
Скиатто оглядел пакет из пергамента, постучал ногтем по сургучной печати и покачал головой. Адреса не было. Только его имя.  
\- Мне тоже показалось это странным, - Фиро все еще мялся на пороге. Ронни выразительно посмотрел на его босые ноги.  
\- А в Спарте больных детей убивали, - внезапно начал Ронни, он поднял взгляд на Фиро и нахмурился: - Если те сами прежде не вырывали себе могилу, хватая что попало с улицы.  
Фиро засопел, но не стал протестовать. Семья и так организовала против него заговор, отправив болеть в постель. За три часа ничегонеделания он просто извелся. Пока он валялся, казино работало без его надзора. Это заставляло нервничать. Сверяясь с какими-то книгами - "за всю мою жизнь мне ни разу не приходилось ухаживать за больными" - Эннис сделала ему компресс, из-за которого читать было неудобно. Приходилось просто лежать и думать. На третий час Фиро начал ныть. Он все прокручивал события в Небьюле. А потом не выдержал, схватил ботинки, зачем-то грелку и сбежал. Фиро тут же вспомнил, что давно не видел Лака, да и Клэр, наконец, зачастил в Манхэттен – их нужно было срочно навестить. Конверт нарушил планы. Когда он увидел Сену, разглядывающую странный пакет, он даже забыл натянуть ботинки. Так и рванул к Ронни, забыв про побег.  
\- Я не думал, что бессмертные могут подхватить простуду, - обреченно вздохнул Фиро. Ему было интересно, что за пакет получил Ронни. Но, судя по лицу Скиатто, тот рассказывать не собирался.  
\- Могут. Почему же нет? – секретарь Семьи Мартилло ухмыльнулся. – Просто спустя лет десять твой организм выработает иммунитет. Так что можешь смело принимать наркотики, пить и курить, - закончил он с улыбкой. – Все равно века через два ты поймешь, что ничего из этого уже не действует. И не забывай: Спарта, - закончил он тоном, которого обычно удостаивались самые нелюбимые конкуренты.  
Фиро удивленно посмотрел на Ронни. Майза ничего не сказал. Только стоял рядом, по-прежнему разглядывая конверт. Скиатто объяснять своих слов и не собирался. Вздохнув, Эннис потянула Фиро за рукав рубашки.  
\- А? – он обернулся. – А, да. Извини, что сбежал. Просто это же важно, - затараторил он, разводя руками и снова начиная оправдываться.  
\- Ты не мог знать о конверте, когда сбегал, - строго сказала Эннис.  
Фиро покраснел. За последние дни его слишком много отчитывали. Он не чувствовал себя виноватым в этой дурацкой истории с домино, и до сих пор отчасти злился на Айзека и Мирию, которые заварили эту кашу с ложным похищением. И вот теперь он оказался простужен, отстранен от дел. И его вновь отчитывают, поймав на лжи. Фиро покорно кивнул.  
\- Я все понял, - он обреченно вздохнул и прошлепал вслед за Эннис. «Лучше бы она ругалась», - подумал он и обернулся к Ронни. Тот приподнял брови, будто удивляясь, почему Проченцо все еще тут, и закрыл дверь за младшим капо.  
\- Я пропускаю самое интересное, - пожаловался Фиро грелке.

\- Спарта? – Майза перевел взгляд с закрытой двери на Ронни. Сейчас он мог бы поспорить, что Фиро жалуется на отстранение от дел. Младший капо был настолько же предсказуем в своем поведении, насколько Ронни любил неожиданности и свое извечное "ну да ладно".  
\- Спойлер, - Скиатто приложил палец к губам. – Но могу тебе сказать, что одежда этого времени мне нравится гораздо больше римских доспехов, - он вновь посмотрел на конверт и аккуратно вскрыл его. Из пакета на ладонь выпал самый обыкновенный ключ. Небольшой, размером с палец, он был украшен завитушками.  
\- И все? – удивление от посылки заслонило замечание Ронни про возможную прошлую жизнь.  
Скиатто улыбнулся:  
\- И все.

***

Во время разговора с Лаком Гандором Ронни крутил ключ в руке, то подбрасывая, то разглядывая. Несмотря на это, говорил он самым серьезным и деловым тоном:  
\- Да, теперь все вопросы, касающиеся этих детей, будет решать Клэр Стэнфилд. Нет, я не знаю, почему именно он. Но, видимо, "Шейн расстроится" - это очень веский аргумент, - Ронни откинулся на спинку стула и подбросил ключ. - Он ваш брат, вы и спрашивайте, - поймал и усмехнулся. - Нет, Тик и Мария были заняты вопросами с гомункулами, - положил ключ на стол и прижал ладонью. - Нет, они не имеют никакого отношения к банде Сплота… - пристально посмотрел на подошедшего Майзу. - А концерт Сильви Люмьер сегодня? Лишних билетов нет? Да, я был бы благодарен. Спасибо, - он положил трубку.  
\- Гомункулы? - Аваро свернул газету, лежащую на столе. Ронни кивнул. - Снова Хью?  
\- За эти двести лет ничего не изменилось, - Скиатто пожал плечами. - И я подозреваю, что мы еще столкнемся с наследием Сциларда. Я хочу поговорить с Эннис на эту тему.  
Соглашаясь с Ронни, Майза слегка склонил голову. Прихватив газету, он сел в гостевое кресло напротив Скиатто, разглядывая кабинет. Его секретарь Семьи Мартилло оформлял сам. Он и выбрал именно эту комнату для себя, когда они только выкупили - по его же настоянию - здание. Его бывший хозяин с радостью подписал все документы, продав, как казалось, очень неудачное строение в неспокойном и грязном районе макаронников, которые только и умели, что стрелять да работать кулаками. Ронни сделкой был доволен. Ронни был доволен и неспокойными соседями в лице Семьи Гандор. "Мы не будем мешать друг другу", - пожал он плечами в ответ на беспокойство Молсы и оказался прав. В конце концов, у Ронни было хорошее чутье на отличные идеи и людей. В конце концов, это он и Молса разглядели в карманном воришке Фиро Проченцо будущего капо Семьи. К тому же, как говорил он, не стоит отрываться от корней и уезжать из Маленькой Италии - нужно играть на этом. Майза подозревал, что Ронни иногда просто сентиментален. Даже в своем коллекционировании картин итальянских художников.  
Майза задумчиво осмотрел некоторый беспорядок на столе у Ронни и поднял газету к глазам. "Дейли Дейз", как всегда, были на страже событий. На первой полосе красовалась огромная фотография белоснежной высотки с зияющей черной дырой от взрыва на верхних этажах.  
"Арест Хью Лафорета не принес Америке спокойствия. Очередное странное происшествие в корпорации Небьюла. И вновь все отмалчиваются. Сенатор М.Бериам заявил, что это всего лишь несчастный случай при ремонте здания. По его словам, никто не пострадал. Полиция делает вид, что ничего не произошло. Очевидцы рассказывают о кровавом дожде на фоне белоснежных стен…", - Майза отложил газету.  
\- Гадаешь, насколько это скажется на Фиро? - Ронни положил подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
\- Я достаточно аккуратно веду счета Семьи, чтобы кому-либо из нас можно было предъявить что-то по этому поводу. Но… - кончиком пальца Майза поправил чуть съехавшие очки. - Ты же знаешь Виктора.  
Ронни кивнул.  
\- В любом случае я сейчас не вижу большой опасности для Фиро в связи с этим делом. Виктор слишком занят Хью и его способностью проходить сквозь стены. Фиро для него - мелкая сошка. Пусть и неприятно бессмертная, - Ронни вздохнул. Обычно он был немногословен, предпочитая обрывать речь словами "ну да ладно". Вид у Ронни в такие моменты был обреченно уставший, как у взрослого, которому надоело отвечать на простые детские вопросы. Майза приподнял бровь в ответ на неожиданную попытку его успокоить.  
\- Понятно. Я хочу обучить Фиро всему, что знаю, и разыскать остальных. Тех, кто еще не знает про Сциларда и прячется.  
Ронни покачал головой:  
\- Не раньше, чем лет через двадцать-тридцать. Ты еще нужен здесь, - он аккуратно отодвинул бумаги с центра стола и положил перед собой ключ.  
\- Тебе виднее, - Майза принял решение Ронни спокойно. - Твоя посылка как-нибудь связана с делами Семьи?  
\- Нет, - Скиатто улыбнулся. - Это даже не личное. Но мне почти что любопытно, чем закончится история.  
\- И ты не знаешь, чем? - Майза усмехнулся.  
\- Не хочу знать заранее. Мне интересней посмотреть, что со всем этим будет, - Ронни пожал плечами.  
\- Иногда ты кажешься слишком человечным, - Майза покачал головой и встал, собираясь уходить. Быть может, лет через сто Ронни расскажет эту маленькую, не стоящую внимания историю. Сейчас нужно было заняться делами Семьи, попутно для себя выясняя, чем может обернутся история с Небьюлой.  
Ронни задумчиво посмотрел в потолок:  
\- Хью сказал то же самое, - отстраненно произнес он.  
У самой двери Майза обернулся. Будучи любопытным по своей природе, Ронни всегда любил пробуждать это чувство у окружающих. Но, по его логике, ответ на человеческую любознательность не должен доставаться легко, иначе человек перестанет искать истину. Майза улыбнулся:  
\- Ну да ладно, - он надел шляпу и вышел.  
В конце концов, если бы сам Ронни Скиатто не был бы любознательным, он бы никогда не стал тем, кто он есть.  
\- Я даже успею заскочить вечером на концерт Сильви, - сказал Ронни в пустоту. Напольные часы ответили ему мерным отсчетом. Полдень.  
В планах еще одно дело: поставка их марки вина для главного судьи округа в честь дня рождения. Ронни улыбнулся. Семье понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы завоевать свою нишу в условиях Сухого закона. Когда власти запретили спиртное, мафиозные Семьи с жадностью набросились на образовавшийся источник дохода. Все думали о быстрой выгоде. И поначалу Молса скептически отнесся к идее Ронни производства своего собственного вина, а не суррогата или о контрабандных доставках. Они занимались и этим, но постепенно их собственная линия вина с медом завоевала свое место и начала приносить стабильную прибыль. Молса был доволен. Теперь этот способ ведения дел казался перспективным на фоне бутлегеров, предлагающих одно и то же. "Даже владение джаз-баром и то гарантирует стабильность в будущем", - смеялся Ронни между тостами за успех собственного рецепта. У него ушло лет сто, чтобы воплотить в жизнь идею, пришедшую к нему в садах герцога д`Эсте. К счастью, время у него было, как было и придуманное название. Самая первая бутылка "Кантареллы" теперь стояла за стеклом, как трофей.  
Ронни задумчиво повертел в руках ключ. Похоже, это был тот самый ключ из легенд о прекрасной и коварной даме, Лукреции. По слухам, с обещанием свидания она отдавала этот ключ очередному неугодному кавалеру. Тем же вечером тот натыкался на тугой замок и при попытке провернуть ключ, незаметно колол себе палец о небольшой шип у основания, смазанный ядом. И свидание оборачивалось смертью, медленной, мучительной или мгновенной - это решала Лукреция. По слухам. Сам Ронни никогда не видел этот ключ. И никогда не думал, что однажды получит его. Но всегда считал, что эта легенда чем-то похожа на сказку о спящей красавице и веретене.  
Ронни подошел к одной из картин на стене.  
\- Лукреция, - Скиатто отвесил легкий поклон портрету.

***

После Маленькой Италии в Нью-Йорке Ронни больше всего любил Центральный парк. Заброшенный всеми из-за политических интриг и громкого исчезновения в 1910 Дороти Арнольд, он был идеальным местом для прогулок и встреч. В этом году новый мэр Нью-Йорка вместе с Робертом Мозесом решительно взялся за приведение парка в порядок и, ко всеобщему удивлению, начал справляться. Ла Гуардия оправдывал свое имя и прозвище. Не только по долгу, но и из чистого любопытства Ронни следил за его карьерой. В будущем итальянский Цветочек обещал проблемы мафии и очень интересно относился к марихуане, которая, по его мнению, помогала в лечении от наркотиков.  
И все-таки пока немногочисленными посетителями парка были уборщики, строители и группки художников, пытающихся успеть запечатлеть обещанные мэром «последние дни упадка». Сгнившие кустарники и поваленные деревья все еще не были убраны. Водоемы, ставшие болотом, цвели кувшинками. Скамьи, заваленные прошлогодними листьями, сгнили или покрылись ржавчиной. При отсутствии людей здесь отлично дышалось.  
Еще с утра, когда конверт с ключом оказался в его руках, Ронни знал, что сегодня ему предстоит здесь встреча. Самое приятное - об этом знал и таинственный отправитель конверта. Все обошлось без головоломок и поездок в Италию. Хотя Ронни был не против навестить Ферраре и Лотто Валентино. Однажды, думал он, всё сложится так, что они все вернутся туда, откуда началась их собственная история. Так всегда происходило. Так и будет – вновь алхимики совершат путешествие через Атлантический океан, и начнется совсем другая история. Ронни приложил палец к губам, словно приказывая себе молчать.  
Он не торопился на встречу. Он знал, что владелец ключа будет его ждать в парке и завтра, и послезавтра, и весь следующий месяц, и год. Он будет посылать конверты, письма с кусочками прошлого, напоминая, пытаясь запугать знанием о том, кто такой Ронни Скиатто, и отводя его с дороги на место встречи. Он будет ждать ответа на свой вызов и надеяться, что демон не явится.  
Ронни несколько раз прошелся по любимой аллее, сужая по "тропинкам" круг на пути к вызвавшему его человеку. Для пущего эффекта ему хотелось появиться со спины, из тени. Но через секунду Ронни отбросил эту мысль как скучную, и, подойдя, просто встал рядом. Его собеседник даже не обернулся.  
\- Приходя сюда, каждый раз я вспоминаю сказку о спящей красавице. Парк - как замок, заросший терновыми кустарниками.  
\- Не хотите ли вы сказать, что я назначен на роль принца? - Ронни заложил руки за спину и покачнулся с носка на пятку.  
У его собеседника была идеальная незапоминающаяся внешность. Такой, каких тысячи проходят мимо на улицах Нью-Йорка. Очень удобно, если тебе надо скрыться: стоит людям отвернуться, они сразу же забывают о твоем существовании. Темно-серый длинный плащ и в тон ему шляпа только дополняли картину. Ронни улыбнулся и предпочел наблюдать за парком - к общему впечатлению о внешности накладывалось малоэмоциональное выражение лица. Если бы Ронни не знал, он подумал бы, что его визави находится под воздействием какого-нибудь легкого наркотика или успокоительного.  
\- Если вы рассматриваете это с такой стороны, то вполне, - мужчина пожал плечами. - Вы же знаете, почему вы здесь.  
\- Да. Потому что мне любопытно.  
\- Цезарь. Вы больше человек, чем я думал.  
\- Ронни Скиатто. В последнее время мне стали чаще об этом говорить.  
\- Если вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, то, быть может, сразу ответите на мою просьбу?  
Ронни вздохнул и почесал переносицу:  
\- Вот так сразу без заклинаний-разговоров-аргументов-уговоров? Ну да ладно. Нет. Мой ответ - нет. И если вы знаете мой ответ заранее, то почему вы здесь?  
Цезарь скопировал его жест, пройдясь рукой по переносице, и вздохнул:  
\- Демон, отказавший вызвавшему.  
\- Вы даже не начертили круг призыва, - смеясь, возмутился Ронни.  
Цезарь повернулся к нему. Теперь он перестал напоминать нечто среднеарифметическое. Он хмурился, кривил губы и, кажется, был недоволен сведением разговора к шутке.  
Ронни с интересом всмотрелся в лицо собеседника и расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Имитатор? Никогда не думал, что встречусь с одним из вас.  
Цезарь поморщился, пожал плечами:  
\- Если честно, я бы предпочел общаться с вами через письма.  
\- Понимаю, - сказал Ронни и покачал головой: - Вызов демона по переписке. Это был бы новый опыт для меня. Жаль, что вы не попробовали. Мне уже кажется, что я ошибся в ваших намерениях. Ну да ладно, - он легко постучал пальцем по лбу. - Возможно, вы захотите начать с погоды…  
Цезарь усмехнулся и отвесил в пустоту шуточный полупоклон:  
\- Феррара процветает.  
\- Замечательная новость, - Ронни сделал неопределенный знак рукой, будто передавая право реплики.  
\- Я хочу стать человеком, - Цезарь отвернулся.  
\- Я знаю.  
На озеро прилетели утки. Ронни нахмурился и проследил, как те, покружив в поисках места, решили перебраться на другой водоем. Среди камышей заквакали потревоженные лягушки. Забредшие в эту часть парка проектировщики о чем-то переругивались. Внезапно застывший мир проснулся и обрел звуки.  
\- Неужели для демона это невыполнимая задача? – Цезарь огляделся и решил сесть на землю. Он похлопал рукой рядом с собой: - Вы все равно останетесь сухим. Если захотите.  
Ронни с интересом посмотрел на мокрую траву и присел рядом на корточки. Цезарь ухмыльнулся и после нескольких секунд пыхтения изобразил позу лотоса, измазав ботинками брюки. Ронни демонстративно откинул полу плаща, чтобы не испачкаться.  
\- Технически я все же человек, - он сорвал травинку и повертел ее. – Вы технически тоже человек. Просто из бутылки, - Ронни ухмыльнулся. – Во многом вы даже превосходите человека. Странное желание.  
\- Нет, не во многом, - зачем-то Цезарь постучал пальцем по ботинку. - Изначально я был идеей Фермета. Вы, быть может, знаете, - он вздохнул. - Лебрау Фермет, Сциллард Квотеш, Хью Лафорет - змеиный треугольник. Почему вы не прекратите все это? Вам любопытно, чем все закончится?  
\- Я не нянька, - Ронни поднес травинку к носу, - чтобы следить за поведением. Я просто дал то, что у меня попросили. И да, мне любопытно.  
Цезарь сглотнул и сгорбился.  
\- Я хочу стать человеком, - вновь начал он, - чтобы умереть. Только изначально смертному человеку дана эта милость - не существовать больше.  
\- Вы не верите в переселение душ, Ад, Рай и прочее? - Ронни приподнял бровь. Было непонятно: то ли он говорит на полном серьезе, то ли издевается.  
\- Я верю в то, что знаю. Человек, становясь бессмертным, уже не может умереть. Даже при поглощении он может жить, может вновь стать личностью. Вы же знаете, что Фермет был дважды поглощен, и дважды он выжил? - Цезарь провел рукой по щеке и облизнулся.  
\- Учитель Фермета всегда называл его гением, как и Хью. Я знаю, - ответил спокойно Ронни.  
Цезарь, казалось, его не слышал.  
\- Я был идеей в голове Фермета, но в гомункула меня воплотил Лафорет, - он сжал руки в кулаки. - Ненавижу-ненавижу!  
Ронни молчал и разглядывал Цезаря. Несмотря на седину, ему можно было дать лет двадцать пять. Он слегка сутулился и постоянно дергал головой, откидывая падающую на глаза светлую челку. В какой-то мере Цезарь был очень похож на Фермета. Только вот тот предпочитал скрывать выражение своих глаз. Впрочем, Ронни не стал бы судить об этом. Фермета он знал достаточно плохо. В конце концов, среди всех на Адвене ему больше всего любопытными показались Хью Лафорет и Элмер Альбатросс. Так что о Фермете он больше слышал, чем знал.  
\- Если меня поглотит другой гомункул или бессмертный, - Цезарь продолжал бубнить себе под нос, - я просто однажды замещу его личность и, быть может, даже со временем - и внешность. Имитатор, - он усмехнулся. - Мы лишены возможности исчезнуть. Желание выжить любой ценой заложено у нас на инстинктивном уровне, - Цезарь внезапно выпрямился и повернулся к Ронни: - Мне кажется, - неожиданно он перешел на шепот, - в вашем контракте есть черные дыры.  
Ронни выкинул травинку и сложил руки в замок.  
\- Мое предложение предполагает лишь бессмертие. О нюансах перед такой перспективой люди обычно не задумываются.  
\- Я спрошу в третий раз: каков ваш ответ на мое желание?  
\- Желание? Теперь я джинн? - Ронни надоело сидеть: он встал, оглядывая, не испачкал ли пальто. - Кстати, почему именно этот ключ?  
\- Хью по натуре - ученый, - Цезарь замолчал, как будто бы обдумывая слова, - пусть и звучит забавно. Он не может воплотить в жизнь идею без каких-либо экспериментов над ней. Быть может, если бы меня создал Фермет, я никогда не задумался бы о смерти, и был бы по-своему счастлив. Чаще всего при создании гомункулов и развитии их способностей Лафорет использовал наркотики, реже - лекарства. Я единственный, кто был создан на основе яда. Тогда мысли Лафорета была слишком заняты вами. Он был одержим вашими способностями и по всему миру искал ваши следы. Я родился в замке, который когда-то принадлежал герцогу д`Эсте. Я вырос на всех этих историях, легендах и ваших записях о совместных с Лукрецией Борджиа экспериментах над ядами.  
Цезарь выжидающе посмотрел на Ронни, тот пожал плечами.  
\- Она была славной девочкой, очень любопытной. Жаль, умерла рано.  
\- Я разговаривал с ее портретом. Зачем-то Хью оставил его у меня в комнате.  
\- Эксперимент? - предположил Ронни. У него был задумчивый вид. Он сорвал уже другую травинку и изучал ее.  
Цезарь развел руками и, наконец, словно только что услышав, ответил на вопрос:  
\- Судя по записям, вы последний, кто должен был получить ключ.  
Ронни приподнял бровь:  
\- Она действительно была славной девочкой, - и усмехнулся.  
\- Это уже седьмое тело. Три моих друга пожертвовали собой, пытаясь исполнить мое желание умереть. Я прожил менее двух веков. Этого достаточно для разменной карты.  
\- Удивительное качество - отсутствие любопытства, - Ронни с интересом посмотрел на Цезаря. - И все же мой ответ - нет. Я не бог, если говорить о терминах. Каждый из ваших друзей сделал свой выбор, - он поморщился. - Ну да ладно.  
Цезарь посмотрел на него снизу вверх и встал, оглядывая пятна земли и травы на пальто.  
\- Я тут подумал, - начал Ронни. - Раз мы оба прекрасно знаем, что желание невыполнимо, то зачем тратить время зря? А я ведь первый раз в жизни встретил того, кто читал мои труды. Ресторан и разговор о кантарелле? - Скиатто слегка прищурился, улыбнулся и театрально щелкнул пальцами.  
Цезарь оглядел себя - будто бы только из прачечной вышел. Он принюхался: запах болота смешивался с запахом порошка. В конце концов, он не чувствовал себя разочарованным отказом - так и должно было быть. На мгновение ему показалось, что как раз этого исхода ему хотелось - и вот сейчас как никогда он чувствует себя легко и свободно на пути к ненависти. Цезарь улыбнулся.

Домой Ронни решил идти пешком. Начал накрапывать дождь. Ронни поморщился и отвел его стороной от себя. Уйти от очередного вызова не получилось. Ронни прикрыл глаза: в северной части Манхэттена мальчик лет десяти чертил на полях учебника круг вызова демона и мечтал о господстве над всем миром, таланте художника и мороженом на обед.  
\- И почему даже гомункулы не умеют правильно формулировать желания, - пробурчал Ронни себе под нос. – Ну да ладно.

***

Ронни Скиатто любил кошек. Каждый раз, когда он выходил покурить на улицу, он всегда прихватывал с собой блюдце с каким-нибудь лакомством, подготовленным предусмотрительным поваром.  
\- Все и на этот раз удачно? - и Майза, знавший об этой его привычке, уже ждал его.  
\- Как всегда, - пожал плечами Ронни. Он поставил блюдце на землю и закурил. Лукреция не появлялась. Зато выбежала другая - ободранная рыжая кошка. Она затравленно посмотрела на мужчин, но все-таки решилась подскочить к блюдцу. Голод и желание жить были сильнее страха.  
\- И кто на этот раз? - усмехнулся Майза.  
\- Пусть будет Жанна, - Ронни затянулся. - Прибежит завтра, куплю ей медальон с ошейником.  
Майза ухмыльнулся и ничего не стал спрашивать. Ронни молча протянул ему конверт с билетом на концерт Сильви Люмьер. Как он и обещал, они успеют навестить старую знакомую.  
Этим вечером в городе была предпринята еще одна попытка самоубийства.


End file.
